Sunscreens are substances or compositions applied to the skin to protect the skin from sunbum caused by the sun's ultraviolet rays. When uniformly applied to the body, sunscreens can be highly effective in protecting against sunburn. However, sunscreen failure can occur when areas of the body are missed because the sunscreen is hard to see or visualize after being applied or rubbed onto the skin. Children are at greater risk of sunburn than adults, since coverage on children's skin tends to be more incomplete, uneven or inconsistent. WO 94/26233 teaches that phenolphthalein, a color indicator, can be added to sunscreens, provided the sunscreens are formulated at a pH greater than 9.0. However, phenolphthalein can induce skin rashes and eruptions. Additionally, sunscreens with this pH are highly alkaline and also can be irritating to the skin. WO 95/28912 teaches composite UV sunblock compositions that may contain colored particles. When the sunscreen of WO 95/128912 is topically applied to the skin, the sunscreen remains visibly colored. Accordingly, an approach was sought to provide a sunscreen which could be readily visualized after the sunscreen has been applied to the skin and would substantially disappear when dried on the skin and/or rubbed out on the skin.